<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fenrir Valence by AmyBurakkurozu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527967">Fenrir Valence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu'>AmyBurakkurozu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021 c'est loin, M/M, Vous ai-je déjà dit que je les aimais ?, cry in baguette, laissez moi pleurer et écrire des fic' sur eux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour de pluie et un vieux jeu idiot. Le destin fait souvent bien les choses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rave Rabier (MC)/Fenrir Valence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fenrir Valence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rave se baladait dans les couloirs en traînant des pieds. C’était leur jour de repos mais la météo n’était pas des plus clémente et tous ses camarades voulaient en profiter pour se reposer. Il serait bien sorti s’entraîner ou simplement s’amuser sous la pluie mais il s’était déjà fait rappeler à l’ordre par monsieur Valence la dernière fois qu’il l’avait fait et il ne voulait pas à nouveau inquiéter son professeur qui était lui-même venu le chercher.</p><p>Il avait passé quelques heures dans les bains, assez pour en avoir les doigts frippés, puis il était allé manger au réfectoire avant d’aller lire un livre à la bibliothèque. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne voyait pas le temps passer plus vite et la dernière fois qu’il avait vu une horloge, celle-ci affichait à peine quinze heures. Fermer les yeux et laisser ses pas le guider, voilà un jeu qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Pourrait-il découvrir quelque chose d’intéressant au sein même de l’Académie ?<br/>Il tâtonna, effleurant les murs du bout des doigts, tournant à plusieurs reprises et empruntant même un escalier, il avait l’impression que les couloirs étaient sans fin. Finalement il s’arrêta devant une porte au hasard. Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer où il était. Les alentours n’étaient pas si différents de ceux qu’il avait l’habitude de voir, preuve qu’il ne s’était pas aventurer trop loin. Le silence comme seul compagnon, il fixa la porte en face de lui. Le mage de vent se demanda si l’ouvrir était une bonne idée. Chez lui il connaissait tout le monde, alors il l’aurait fait sans hésiter, mais ici, il risquait de s’attirer des ennuis.<br/>Rave avait cependant une croyance un peu simplette depuis de nombreuses années. Il pensait que ses pas le guidaient toujours là où il devait aller et cela c’était souvent confirmé par le passé. La curiosité de savoir ce qu’il y avait derrière cette porte fut finalement plus forte et il abaissa la poignée sans réfléchir. De toute façon s’il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne devait pas voir dans cette pièce, elle serait verrouillée, non ?<br/>Un léger grincement et la porte s’ouvrit.<br/>Ah.<br/>Le jeune homme passa la tête par l’entrebâillement et scruta les alentours. La pièce sentait les vieux livres, encore plus que la bibliothèque. Il y en avait des étagères entières. Au milieu trônait un grand bureau en marbre recouvert de parchemins, papiers et livres ouverts.<br/>Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Rave chercha d’où il provenait. C’est dans un coin de la pièce qu’il vit deux fauteuils en face d’une cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu et sur l’un d’eux, une silhouette. En la regardant plus en détail, il croisa deux yeux rouges. Il retint soudainement son souffle et s’excusa avec tout le vocabulaire qu’il connaissait. Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.</p><p>— Un problème monsieur Rabier ?<br/>— N-non, je … excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j-je retourne d’où je viens.</p><p><br/>Il allait refermer la porte quand on lui répondit un « attendez ! ». Il se stoppa et rouvrit lentement la porte. Son professeur lui fit signe d’entrer. Il s’exécuta en refermant derrière lui et s’approcha du fauteuil. L’homme assis dedans referma le livre qu’il lisait et releva la tête vers lui.</p><p>— Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?<br/>— Oui, je ne voulais vraiment pas vous déranger. Je me suis perdu. Enfin, perdu … plutôt intentionnellement perdu. Je voulais voir où j’arriverais en me baladant au hasard, mais je n’avais pas l’intention de vous embêter. Je n’aurais pas dû ouvrir cette porte sans frapper avant, je m’en excuse encore, vraiment. Je-<br/>— Calmez-vous monsieur Rabier, ce n’est rien. La prochaine fois que l’envie vous prend d’explorer l’Académie, pensez simplement à frapper. Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur mon bureau, je ne pense pas que madame Grump aurait été aussi clémente.</p><p>Rave se contenta d’acquiescer. Alors comme ça c’était le bureau de monsieur Valence. La présence d’autant de livres et de ce grand bureau lui parurent soudainement logique. Le professeur le sortit de ses pensées en se levant. Il l’invita à s’asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du sien pendant qu’il sortait une tasse et la posait à côté de celle déjà présente sur la table. Rave tenta de refuser l’offre mais il insista.</p><p>— Un peu de compagnie un jour pluvieux ne pourra nous faire que du bien. Et si vous en êtes venu à vous perdre intentionnellement dans les couloirs, je devine que votre après-midi est aussi vide que la mienne.<br/>Il ponctua sa phrase d’un sourire et Rave ne sût quoi répondre, il prit simplement place dans le fauteuil en velours et soupira dans tant de confort.<br/>La tasse de thé remplie, le nécromancien se rassit et reprit son livre en main.<br/>— Je vous en prie, faîtes comme chez vous. Prenez un livre si le cœur vous en dit, ou reposez-vous, ne vous gênez pas.</p><p>Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait de parcourir la bibliothèque et découvrir quel genre de livre monsieur Valence appréciait. Mais à en juger par l’épaisseur des ouvrages, il n’aurait surement pas compris la moitié des mots qui y auraient été employés. Il s’était amélioré grâce aux cours de Hyde mais pas au point de réussir à lire de gros livres compliqués.<br/>Il se contenta alors de boire son thé en se demandant s’il pouvait oser lancer la conversation avec son professeur. Il décida de ne rien dire et du coin de l’œil en profita pour l’analyser plus en détail. Kary avait beau rire du fait qu’il était plus petit que pratiquement tous ses élèves, à côté de lui Rave se sentait minuscule. Sa présence seule suffisait à faire plier beaucoup de gens et il pouvait être bienveillant comme dégager une aura terrifiante. Intérieurement, le jeune mage priait pour ne jamais avoir droit à ce regard de mort qui lui donnait la chair de poule rien qu’à l’imaginer.<br/>Il s’arrêta quelques instants sur son cou et son visage, sur la couleur de sa peau. Pour quelqu’un ayant une vie aussi étroitement liée à la mort, il avait l’air plus vivant que certains. Il se rappela alors s’être déjà fait la réflexion qu’il était très beau et s’était demandé si tous les nécromanciens l’étaient ou si c’était lui en particulier. Il voulut l’observer un peu plus mais retomba en face de deux rubis braqués sur lui qui le sortirent instantanément de sa contemplation. Un sourire en coin, le nécromancien croisa les jambes et posa son livre sur ses genoux.</p><p>— La vue vous plaît ?<br/>Rave se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, aucun son ne réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. L’autre rit avant de continuer.<br/>— Ne vous en faites pas, j’ai l’habitude des regards appuyés. Les Valence attisent la curiosité depuis bien longtemps, et les nécromanciens encore plus. Les yeux rouges fascinent, effraient…<br/>— Oh non, je …</p><p><br/>Il se stoppa. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu’il le trouvait simplement beau. Il chercha alors un moyen de changer de sujet et se rappela un de ses derniers cours d’étude avec Hyde.</p><p><br/>— Je me demandais juste, si ce n’est pas indiscret, votre prénom.<br/>Le jeune professeur ouvrit de grands yeux.<br/>— Mon prénom ?<br/>— Oui, avec Hyde nous étudiions les légendes et mythes dans le monde et nous faisions la réflexion que votre cousin avait un prénom de créature mythologique, alors on se demandait si c’était le cas pour tous les Valence.<br/>— Oh, si ce n’est que ça. Mon prénom et Fenrir. Et oui, tous les Valence nés nécromanciens se voient donner un prénom de créature mythologique.<br/>— Fenrir … Comme le grand loup dans certaines histoires ?<br/>— C’est cela. Vous connaissez son mythe ?<br/>— Pas vraiment.<br/>— Fenrir était le fils ainé de Loki, dieu de la discorde et d’Angrboda, la messagère du malheur. Pour faire simple, Fenrir et son frère Jörmungand étaient particulièrement craints car ils étaient les principaux acteurs d’une prophétie annonçant la fin de leur monde. Fenrir fût élevé normalement dans son monde natal sous la surveillance des Ases, contrairement à son frère. Malheureusement sa taille et sa puissance grandirent beaucoup trop vite et, de peur, les Ases essayèrent de l’enchainer à trois reprises. La troisième tentative réussit au prix du bras du seul dieu qui osait encore approcher le loup pour le nourrir. Mais lorsque vint le jour de la prophétie, il réussit à se défaire de ses chaines et finit par tuer Odin, le dieu des dieux. C’est finalement le fils d’Odin qui réussit à le tuer en lui transperçant le cœur ou en lui arrachant la gueule selon les versions.</p><p>Rave ne répondit rien, trop concentré à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de lui être raconté. Puis il releva la tête, inquiet.</p><p>— Pourquoi vous avoir donné le nom d’un monstre pareil, c’est horrible …<br/>— Monsieur Rabier, croyez-vous au destin ?</p><p>L'intéressé haussa les épaules.</p><p>— Vous pouvez y croire de deux manières. En le voyant tel qu’il est raconté dans les prophéties, immuable et intangible, ou bien vous pouvez penser qu’il peut être changé et tout faire pour obtenir un avenir meilleur. Dans la plupart des mythes les gens pensent que le destin peut être réécrit, alors ils essaient de se débarrasser de la menace. Malheureusement dans ces histoires, le futur ne peut être changé, et bien souvent toutes les actions menées pour y parvenir ne font qu’envenimer les choses, voire pire. En tentant de se protéger, ils déclenchent les catastrophes. Le loup aurait-il eu soif de vengeance si on ne l’avait pas enchaîné ? Tout ce que les Ases ont tenté pour le retenir, n’est-ce pas ça qui les a mené à leur perte ? Il existe une multitude de façon de voir les choses.<br/>Le nécromancien se pencha vers le mage.<br/>— Seriez-vous effrayé si je vous disais que j’ai plus de points communs avec ce loup que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer ?<br/>Rave déglutit mais ne lâcha pas des yeux le regard braqué dans le sien. Il prit la voix la plus assurée possible avant de répondre.<br/>— Je ne serais pas effrayé. Parce que je suis un idiot et que je vous fais confiance. Si le destin a décidé que vous détruiriez ce monde alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Je laisserai les choses se dérouler selon son plan et apparaîtrai au moment où il s’y attendra le moins pour vous arrêter. Je changerai les choses.</p><p>Fenrir se leva et s’approcha du fauteuil dans lequel Rave était assis. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, la laissa glisser le long de sa joue en en frôlement puis la retira. Il murmura :</p><p>— Mais vous êtes un adorable idiot. Ne changez pas monsieur Rabier, c’est de gens comme vous dont ce monde a besoin.<br/>Et sur ces mots il partit s’asseoir à son bureau.</p><p>Leur discussion continua un long moment. Des échanges banals entrecoupés de questions sur la vie de l’un ou de l’autre. Rave se sentait bien. C’était agréable de discuter avec monsieur Valence. Il s’endormit d’ailleurs sans s’en rendre compte et se réveilla en boule sur le fauteuil emmitouflé dans une couverture moelleuse.<br/>C’est finalement après avoir dîné ensemble près de la cheminé, le couvre-feu approchant que Rave décida de rentrer à sa chambre. Le nécromancien insista pour le raccompagner et ainsi ils firent à l’envers le chemin que Rave avait fait les yeux fermés en début d’après-midi. Il fut d’ailleurs bien content d’avoir son professeur à ses côtés sans qui il se serait surement perdu.<br/>Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il le remercia une dernière fois, et celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire sincère.</p><p>— C’est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous. Repassez vous perdre quand vous voulez<br/>— Oui … Bonne nuit.<br/>Le mage ouvrit la porte et au moment de la refermer entendit un dernier chuchotement avant que le nécromancien ne s’éloigne.<br/>— Bonne nuit Rave.</p><p><br/>Il ferma la porte rouge comme une pivoine. Il en était maintenant sûr, ses pas le menaient toujours là où il devait être.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je. les. aime. (je sais pas si je vous l'ai assez répété ? Peut être qu'il vous faut une autre fic dessus ?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>